Words are Better Left Unspoken
by Crazed and Fluffy
Summary: Ed finds out about Roy’s past….boy is he in for a surprise. Humores fice please R&R!
1. The Fight and the Realization

Words that are better left unspoken 

Summery: Ed finds out about Roy's past….boy is he in for a surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of FMA though I wish I did though

* * *

Chapter 1: The fight, the realization

Ed groaned. His paper for Mustang was due and he only had three pages finished. '_Like he'll actually read it…I guess as long if its on time is what counts….'_ and with that he put it into a folder and headed off towards Brigadier General Roy Mustang's office. Ever since the whole deal with the gate and Al and he being on the other side for such a time finally the Colonel finally had a raise in ranks. Coming upon the door he took a deep breath knowing that verbal abuse was awaiting him.

"Come in Full Metal." Ed was startled. He then opened the door and walked in.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I have my ways Full Metal. So where is it?"

"Huh? Oh hear you go _Brigadier General._"

"Thank you _Major._"

Ed had to get used to that. Even though he hated the fact that he was a dog of the military he loved the fact that he was able to protect people….like his niece Rachel. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Roy begin to laugh.

"What's so funny Roy?"

"I'll be damned…you seem to be getting** taller**!" he said through tears. Ed looked and saw his pants were now floods.

"If I recall your not so tall yourself now are you?"

"Enough to pass you up…but then who don't now that is?"

"Argh! Shut up!" but to no avail Roy Mustang sat there laughing.

"You keep that up your gonna go crazy just like Kimbley did."

Ed in all his years never….ever thought that he could ever hit a nerve on Roy…my, my how he was wrong.

"_What did you say_?" he said in a dangerous tone.

"I said that if you keep that up your gonna end up crazy just like Major Kimbley-" he was cut off by a slam on the desk.

"Elric I don't think you know your place. Go. You gave me your report now leave and dammit have some respect for your elders!"

"What's your problem?"

"You don't know….what he went through…go Full Metal."

"But-"

"As your commanding officer I am telling you to get out."

"Fine! Why they hell I hung around a bastard like you is still beyond me!"

And with that Ed slammed the door leaving a contemplating Roy on the other side.

* * *

"I don't know what his problem is! I don't believe him! I was just trying for once to be friendly and joking and this is what I get!" he ranted on while sitting on the couch next to the fireplace. 

"Get what Edward?" asked Maese Hughes. Who was sitting on the opposite side. Armstrong was with him.

Ever since the homunculi were defeated Maese was gifted with life once more….although no one knew why but Maese kept going on about how Hohenhime of Light was there and another 'officer' that was gifted with life too although he never specified exactly who it was either. So his father was alive again? Heh things just seem to be getting_ better_ as the day goes on now doesn't it?

"Brigadier General!" Ed told him as if that were enough information.

"Well what happened?"

"I told him that if he kept laughing hysterically, mind you it was about me, that he would end up as psycho like Major Kimbley." as soon as he said the Major's name, Maese's face fell sad.

"He is still very sensitive about that I see…."

"Sensitive about what? What happened between him and Kimbley?"

"Edward don't you DARE tell anyone about this ok?"

"Al-alright…."

"Well Roy is actually my little half brother. We have the same father. There's two year difference between us." Ed was just a little shocked but nodded.

"And well….Ed in order for you to believe it well…..use your alchemy to give me long hair." Ed did as he was told. He nearly fainted when he saw Maese take off his glasses.

"Oh my god! You look JUST like him!"

"Yes I do look just like Zolf J. Kimbley….he's my older brother." Ed nearly passed out with this new information.

"O-Ok so all of you are brothers and share the same father right?"

"Yes Edward."

"Just wondering…who's the dad?"

"Um…let me explain something for you. Zolf and I have the same mother and father. Our mother decided to give Zolf her maiden name which was of course _'Kimbley'_. Now I was given my great grandmother's name which was '_Hughes'_. Roy's mother, who is in fact in the military, gave him her mother's maiden name which was '_Mustang'_."

"Why didn't Roy's mother give him her maiden name though?"

"Because then you'd have a _Roy Ross_ instead of _**Roy Mustang**_"

"Lieutenant Maria Ross is his mother! Well I guess the do look identical. Um do you want me to change your hair back now? Your getting a few weird looks."

"If you want too although I'd rather have you sit down for this next bit of information."

"Oh I **highly** doubt it will knock me off my feet."

"Ok, our dad is……our father that is, is no other than….."

"Spit it out Hughes." Armstrong said. By the looks of it he already knew this story.

"It's Hohenhime."

Ed passed out.

* * *

A/N: Hey all how'd you like it? Please let me know! R&R 

Don't forget this is my VERY first FMA one too!


	2. Words of comfort, Words of Regret

Words are Better Left Unspoken

Disclaimers: Not mine!

* * *

Chapter 2: Words of comfort and regret 

"Elric?" Armstrong's deep voice echoed off of the stone halls. He then remembered that he was in Central's Headquarters near the fire place, then all of the information that Maese just gave him hit in.

"Your father's **WHO**!" he yelled in his normal tone.

"Your father, my father. Haven't you ever wondered exactly why I'm always so nice to you and Alphonse?"

"You're a nice man to begin with though Hughes."

"Yeah I guess your right." Maese said with a smile while scratching his head.

"Ugh so…what happened?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Well obviously you, Major Kimbley and Roy aren't exactly near the same age right? Well how did all of you guys meet?"

"Oh well you see…"

_Maese's POV_

It was a rainy cold day. He could hear banging from the other side of the wall.

"But why are you leaving!" my older brother begged our mama. She had just burned some circle type things into his hands…one had a moon and the other a triangle thingy.

"I have nothing to live for hear!"

"Mama please! Don't leave!"

"Shut up Zolf. Take care of your brother…try to live a life." and with that she left.

Tears filled my eyes and I went running out of the room only to be greeted by my older brother's arms. He…he was crying. Zolf never, ever cried.

"I'm sorry Maese….I'm so sorry."

"Olf…where's mommy?" I couldn't quite say his name right although I knew it.

"She's gone Maese…she left us. But don't worry…we'll think of something."

We were ok until the food began to go. The day that we ran out of food to eat (which was almost a week) someone came to the door. It was someone from the military, she had red rimmed eyes. She was a little on the chubby side but she had a mother's eye.

"Hey there little ones. Are you by chance the son's of Hohenhime?" I could only nod. I remember hearing that we were 'Spawns of the Hohenhime of light'.

"Hey there buddy," she said looking at Zolf who was in fact looking as defiant as ever. "Can you tell me how old you are?"

"Seven." he said almost frightened.

"And you?"

"Two."

"I'm Maria…I'm suppose to take you guys somewhere so you can be with….your little brother." she said while she was crying.

"Ma'm, why are you crying?" my brother was brave enough to ask. He was like that…always so brave. I wish I could be just like him when I grow up.

"Its nothing little ones…nothing." she seemed a little week. I was begging to wonder if she was alright.

All I can remember was riding in the back of the car hold tightly unto my older brother's hand. It was a long ride to wherever we were going…I feel asleep.  
We arrived at this HUGE place. We walked up the steps and entered to door. A man with pitch black hair greeted us there.

"Hello there young lads. I'm the Fuher. And this is my younger brother, Jimmy, this is his place and you'll be staying with him."

"C-can I see him one…last…time?" Maria asked.

"No, I'm sorry but your going to have to forget about Roy. Come on Maria."

She stopped and looked straight at us.

"Have fun. Be safe. Watch him for me…" and she too turned her back and left us.

I looked around and thought this was going to be the best thing that ever happened to us. Maybe it was better that mom left us. Jimmy was cold to us. He never paid attention to us and wanted us to take care of the infant. Roy was his name and he was quite fussy at night. Thank goodness for my sake, and Jimmy's my older brother knew what to do. He even knew how to feed him. It was always so fascinating to watch little Roy. He was so tiny that with as young as my brother was…he could fit in the palm of his hand.

Jimmy wanted my older brother to do everything around the house and if it wasn't perfect I would hear him beat him. He then would send me in and then I'd see that my older brother was tied to a post and had bleeding lines all down his back. I don't know what happened to him but well…I'll never forget that much blood in my life. I fainted because I was made to clean him up. Life at Jimmy's wasn't so fun after all.

Roy just turned one…I didn't like how Jimmy was looking at him. We're lucky that he's such a fast learner. He talked before he walked and now he was wobbling around the house. Jimmy would scoop him up and then leave with him. Always after that we would hear Roy crying and even though he was all beaten up, Zolf still tended to him without a second though.

I myself haven't eaten for over a month. Jimmy insists that I don't need to eat. Ever since I stood up for Zolf a month ago I haven't eaten and when I would try to eat I would get a beaten just like Zolf got one.

By the time Roy was two we found out why Jimmy scooped him up and took off with him and then we'd later find Roy crying. Because we were so forced on cleaning, Zolf ended up reading the WHOLE dictionary. Then one early day he woke me up and he had a still sleeping Roy in his arms.

"Come on…we're leaving. I'm not gonna live in a house with that…that **molester**!"

"O-ok brother. Where are we going?"

"I don't know Maese but anywhere **BUT** hear." he was crying once more.

Whatever the word molester meant I didn't like it. It made Zolf cry and I've ony seen him cry twice and that must mean that something horrible happened.

"What made you finally leave?" tears were still streaming down his face and we were running…we were a good hour away from the house by now. I am four years old and my brother taught me how to tell time.

"I'm **sick** of you starving….I'm **sick** of him _touching_ Roy and I'm **sick** of the needless beatings. For crying out loud all I did was put a towel away **crooked** and I got one of the worst beatings!"

**Normal POV**

"I'll never forget that day…" Maese said. Ed was shocked beyond belief now. He himself was crying.

"How old were you guys?"

"I was four, Roy was two, and Zolf was nine."

"How did you guys live?"

"Well we scavenged for food for about a year and the by the time he was ten he was able to convince somebody to let us stay in a house for free…it was house for rent too."

"Well? Go on."

"He was ten years old and he began to work three jobs…just so that I could eat well since I unwontedly ended up having my stomach eat itself. He supported us growing up just like that. When prices started to go up he even went as far as working five jobs."

"Oh…my….GOD." Ed said. He looked absolutely horrified. Maese began to laugh.

"What's so funny"

"Even though it sounded tough and rough, which it was, he always had time for us. Always."

"No way? So he was really a good guy after all."

"I did learn from him Ed."

"Must've skipped Roy."

"No…he's following in our brother's footsteps. He's watching over you and Al the same way Zolf did us."

"I'll never forget the one time…"

_In the past_

"Hey Kimby!" a four year old Roy ran to a 11 year old Zolf.

"Hey there buddy!" he said as he was then tackled to the ground. He looked down at his little brother and saw he was pouting.

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly worried.

"Kimby…am I adopted? Maese said I was since I didn't have the same color eyes as you two…" his lower lip began to quiver.

"No! No your not.! MAESE!"

"Yes brother?" asked an nauseously innocent looking kid asked from the hallway.

"Did you tell your brother he was adopted?"

"Yeah…I did…"

"I _TOLD_ you not to tell him!" Maese's face lit up, he couldn't believe his brother was going along with this!

Roy looked up in horror and was about to run off in tear until Zolf caught him.

"I'm just playing…no your not adopted." he said to him while running a hand through his hair trying to calm down the four year old.

"O-ok Kimby."

"Say Zolf."

"Olf."

"Er…try Kim-bly"

"Kimby!" Zolf sweatdroped.

"Whatever works for you buddy."

_**NORMAL POV**_

Ed was in hysterics.

"I can't believe you two ganged up on him! Aww that's priceless!" he was in near tears.

"I thought it was kinda mean when I heard." Alex Louis Armstrong said as he was chuckling.

"Yeah but the bad part was well….Zolf went right along with it!"

The whole room got quiet.

"Huh? What's wrong guys?" Ed asked.

"**What** are you guys **_talking_** about!" Roy asked quite infuriated.

Ed gulped.

They were in **TROUBLE**!

* * *

A/N: Whew this chapter was a bit longer than the last one. Hoped you enjoyed it! As far as Maria Ross being too young to be his mother…you never know the age of someone right? Well you just never know. Next chapter will be up soon! PLEASE R&R! 


	3. Memories of Old

Words are Better Left Unspoken

Disclaimers: I don't own it!

* * *

Chapter 3: Memories of Old

Ed looked up into the fiery eyes of Roy Mustang.

"Um hello Brigadier General…just catching up with my brother." Maese was right…to be able to see Roy looked startled was priceless!

"What?"

"Oh I know all about us."

"Maese!And you were the better one at keeping secrets!" Roy said irritated.

"What can I say? With this kid I just can't keep secrets. How long were you going to go on without him knowing."

"As long as I could get away with it." Roy said grumpily while he sat in between Maese and Armstrong.

"Why?" Ed and Maese asked at the same time.

"Because I didn't want you to know…I thought that you would reject me if you found out who you were related to." he said as he looked into the fire place.

An awkward silence filled the room.

It was broken by Alex's laugh.

"What's so funny Major?" Ed asked curiously.

"Just remembering things from the past."

"Oh like what!" he asked all too excited.

"Like when Maese was 16 and was starting to get into drugs and how Kimbley got him right out of it."

"**Oh god!**" Maese said while turning eight shades of red.

"Ha! I remember that! Now its time for little Maese to become embarrassed."

"Well TELL me! I wanna know what you went through!"

"Ok…here's what happened…" Alex when on

**Alex Armstrong's POV**

Like any other day I went over to my best friend Roy's house. Sure I had a huge house but over at Roy's we always had the greatest time. For some reason it just seemed more entertaining. Upon reaching the little house that was next to our mansion I knocked on the door and of course my best friend answered the door.

"Oh come on in Alex…please excuse dumbass over there." I cringed. Even though Roy was 14 he cursed just like a 21 year old.

Looking around the room I saw that it was messier than usual.

"Zolf must not be home yet."

"Yeah, must've stopped by the store or something. I hope he didn't get jumped." he said suddenly worried. I then saw what the dumbass was. Maese and Roy were always fighting and then being the closest of friends. Obviously they were fighting right now.

"Why are you mad at Maese?"

"LOOK at him!" I look over and see that he's smoking. I yet again cringe. Filthy habit that I despised since my father did it I learned at an early age that it was a horrible thing to do.

"So he's smoking. He's 16 going on 17 Roy pretty soon Zolf and you aren't going to be able to control him."

"Its not tobacco." he said pointedly.

"Then what is he inhaling!" I guess growing up in such a sheltered life style I wouldn't catch that sweet smell in the air.

"Idiot is starting to get into weed. IT'S GONNA MESS YOU UP!" he said while yelling towards Maese's direction.

"Hey it's relieving me of stress! I need that if I'm gonna be in the same house with you!"

"If any of us needed some relieving it would be Zolf. We got it so easy compare to him."

"He don't have to deal with you though! That in itself should be enough of an explanation!" Maese shot back. I began to twitch, I liked Maese and all but I was hear for Roy and it made me a tad bit mad that he was talking to him that way…I take that back. Seeing as Roy just did something…now Maese is on the floor…what happened? I looked away for one moment and the next moment Roy's standing above Maese grinning.

_What had happened_

_Roy was upset with Maese as it was. Quickly making his way over to Maese he waved his hands in front of his face. Maese then fell backwards making sharp contact with the floor._

_**Back to Alex's POV**_

"Don't DO that man! Your gonna kill somebody!"

"I know how to mess with your head since you doing something like this!" he said as he picked up the baggie of shredded grass…so that's what weed looks like eh?

Just then the door opens up and in walks Zolf. He had a bag of groceries resting on his left hip. He was an adult to look up to I thought. For only being 21 he sure as hell supported his two little brothers well while being in the military and working two other jobs. He looked at the substance that was in Roy's hand and then raised an eyebrow at him. Roy then dropped it as if he was holding poison.

"I-I'm not! I-its not what it looks like!_ Honestly_! I swear!" he said with his hands in defensive mode.

"I never said anything. I trust that you'll fess up. So your brother's doing it huh?"

"Yeah I told him he was an asshole for doing so…sorry Kimbley." he realized he just cursed in front of his dear brother. He was trying to quit for him. _'Your only 14 you don't need to have a mouth like mine!'_ is what he usually got. I was begging to think what if he becomes addicted to this stuff…

Everyone's thoughts were cut short as Maese gave out a cry of pure terror. Zolf nearly tripped trying to get to him.

"What! What's wrong!" now he was worried. What a good brother.

"**ZOLF! MY LEGS! THEY JUST WALKED OUT THE DOOR! MY LEGS**!" he said while holding on Zolf's shirt.

"Want me to go get them?"

"PLEASE!"

"Stay hear."

"Ok.." Maese said in near tears.

Zolf came back with a grin on his face then had to quickly cover it up with a pain expression…he was up to something. Sure he was an adult to look up to but he was also a trickster to look up to as well.

"Man a car just hit your legs." he said all disappointed.

"**NOOOOOO**!"

"Poor Maese…now your gonna have to roll everywhere!" Roy said while loving every moment of his brother's high agony.

This is why I came over to his house…this kind of humor doesn't happen at my house…..no where near it

**Normal POV**

Ed, Roy, and Alex were all laughing. Tears were begging to come to their eyes.

"He…he…did THAT to you! Oh my goodness! I can't believe it!"

"The next day was funny as ever. Remember Alex?"

"Oh yeah…. 'That's wasn't funny man….that wasn't funny. Doing that to me while I was high!' was his exact words." Alex even imitated the whole sadness too.

"Needless to say Edward, he never smoked weed EVER again."

"Who would after that incident!" Maese yelled.

"Well you put yourself into that one Maese."

"Yeah I did." he then grinned. Then looked at Alex.

"Remember Roy's first **nightmare** Alex? That was also the first time you stayed over as well….he was only five at the time, Alex was six and I was seven…"

Ed leaned forward, but not before he saw the glare that Roy gave him for being so interested in his displeasure.

* * *

A/N: Well that was chapter 3. The next chappie will be up VERY soon! Hoped you all liked it. Btw for all of you who read this PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! 


	4. Hear, There, and Everywhere

Words are Better Left Unspoken 

Disclaimers: Not mine! NOT MINE!

* * *

Chapter 4: Hear, There and Everywhere 

"You know Full Metal you really **don't** have to know this much now do you?"

"But dear brother, I _want_ to know more about you!" Ed said dramatically making them all laugh a little.

"Oh fine, but Maese don't get out of line with detail alright?"

"Wow your lucky Ed, he's letting you hear the story and then live to tell about it."

"Its ok Maese because I got a story for him about you." Maese's grin fell immediately.

"Ok now look…"

**Maese's POV**

"Ok, now you guys ate, and played for two hours. Its time for bed! Its 1:00 in the morning." an irritated 12 year old Zolf said through teeth.

"But Kimby we need to play!" Roy said excitedly while jumping up and down.

"But Roy, Zolf needs to get up for work in three hours!"

"But Olf…please?" he asked giving puppy dog eyes. I knew that he always fell for them. Zolf's eyebrow began to twitch 'I will not fall for them…I will NOT fall for them…aww man I hit the ground!'

"Only for ten more minutes but that's all ok? Do you hear me?"

"Yes Kimby!"

"Yes Mr." Alex said…he was truthfully afraid of him I tried so very hard not to laugh.

"Thanks bro."

"Who knows…maybe I'll have enough energy after work to be able to go to the P-a-r-k." he told Alex. I was trying to put the letters together in my head as was Alex but thank goodness for Roy's quick mind.

"We're gonna go to the park!"

"**HOW** do you know how to spell! Your only **_five_**!" Zolf said in pure shock.

"Yeah but he looks like he's two 'cause he's so short!" I said knowing just how to get Roy started.

"Who are you calling so short that if a baby sneezed on him he would drown to death!" Roy said in pure fury. I loved to get him going. He was only four but he had the temper of a snake!

"Roy stop it. And for the record he didn't say that. Maese quit picking on your brother!"

"It's not MY fault that he's so short!" I was grinning now and I knew it. I'm gonna pay for it…three…two…one

I was tackeled to the floor with what felt like a teenager. Note to self, Roy's stronger than what he seems. He began to pull my hair and I his. Just as he was about to bite me smack in my forehead we heard a clap then felt a hand on us.

"Hmm….I don't know, Alex do you think it's a bad idea that I do this?" he asked to a now nervously sweating Alex.

"**YES IT'S A BAD IDEA**!" both Roy and I yelled. We knew what came from those two hands. We new for a fact that it was anything but good.

"Well then I think you better settle down and enjoy your now 7 minutes of playtime left."

"Um…Kimby…I'm turning _gray_." I saw a quick flash of a grin cross his face but quickly he turned into his dramatic self that would make most people believe him and for Roy being so young didn't catch onto his tatics yet.

"Oh no…you're a living bomb now Roy."

"What! You can fix it right?" he asked worriedly.

"Um…sure….I think."

"**I'm gonna blow up**!" Roy said with waterfalls coming out of his eyes. Zolf lost it.

"I'm just kiddin! Of course I know how to fix it…do you honestly think that I would threaten you two if I didn't know how to undo what I've done?" the room went quiet. I myself didn't really know the answer to that question.

"Oh you two are rotten kids." he said.

And with that he headed for the staircase. He looked at us and said

"Bed. Now."

"But you said we could play some more!" Roy whined.

"Play in your bedroom and give the living room a rest. Maese turn out the light since your brother can't reach it. Roy stop climbing the wall to prove me wrong…thank you Alex now head up the steps with him." Zolf said it all on one breath as Alex was now holding Roy and carrying him up the stairs.

We all got up stairs and then we played for more than seven minutes. The clock now said 1:30. Alex began to yawn.

"Roy our guest isn't used to staying up like we are."

"Of course he isn't…he probably goes to bed at like 11..." he shivered then looked at me.

"We should be glad that Kimby don't make us go to bed THAT early." Roy then looked at Alex who was giving him a 'you gotta be kidding me' look that he normally gets.

"I usually go to bed around 8:30..." both Roy and I gasped.

"But…you can still see light around that time!"

"I know but according to my mother we need to sleep in order to grow."

"Heh. You can sure tell Roy don't sleep then." I then got whacked on the head with a pillow.

"You can sure tell you don't get any either…being all skinny and all."

"Shut up Roy." that last comment hurt. It wasn't my fault that Jimmy starved me. I tired to eat. I didn't want to end up like this. I actually wanted to be chubby like Alex.

"Well then don't call me short because I'm not!"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"On Maese's bed." I almost choked on my spit with this news.

"WHAT! Why do_ I_ have to sleep on the floor! He's _your_ guest!"

"But I can't sleep on the floor 'member! I always had to use Kimby!"

"That aint right Roy! I should be able to sleep in MY BED!" I was so mad I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"I'll just sleep on the floor…its not a big deal really!" Alex said wishing to stop the argument.

"NO! YOU'RE THE GUEST YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!" both of them yelled at the same time.

"**IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT UP AND GET INTO BED THERE AREN'T GONNA BE ANY BUNKBEDS 'CAUS I'LL BLOW THEM UP AND THEN YOU'LL ALL HAVE TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR**!" I heard Zolf bellow. Uh-oh. He was mad. Best we just go to bed now.

Finally we decided that Roy was to sleep with me on the top bunk and Alex was to have Roy's comfortable bed. I jump on my bed a lot so it was a little worn down. Roy's was still firm since he usually ended up falling asleep on the couch and then Zolf let him sleep there since he was such a light sleeper…and if you wake Roy up…or not gonna get him back to sleep for a while.

I was almost asleep. Somehow he talked me into getting the wall side. I then heard him begin to whimper. I tried to shake him awake but it wasn't working.

"No…no…NO!" ok I know for a fact that Zolf heard it. Any minute now…

"You cant…you cant make me!" Roy was now screaming. Alex was up now.

"What's **wrong** with him!" he asked worriedly, I temporarily forgot about how protective Alex was about everything.

"I..I don't know he's having a nightmare I guess!"

"Well wake him up!" Alex told me as if I were an idot.

"You don't think I tried that already! Look. Roy! Come on man get up!" nothing happened he was now begging to thrash.

"**Kimby**! **Make it stop**!" he then began to choke. with that last plea Zolf exploded into the room…literally. Hey he had to fix the door not me.

"What's wrong! Roy!"

"He's having a nightmare…" Zolf pulled him down from the top bunk sat on the floor while cradling him and began to shake him awake while calling him. Maybe I wasn't saying it nice enough.

"Roy…hey Roy." Roy's eyes began to open. He saw who was holding him and immediately began to cry into Zolf's shirt.

"What…what was your dream about?" Zolf said a little bit cautiously. I think we all knew the answer. He must've been having nightmare's about what Jimmy did to him.

"Oh Kimby it was _horrible_!" he looked up tears were still coming out of his eyes.

"Tell me Roy…please?" he asked him gently.

"It was about…about…the carton of milk…it attacked me and made me drink it!" I fell off the top bunk, Alex fell backwards onto his mattress and Zolf's face went blue around his eyes and his arms went limp. He looked down at Roy and his eye twitched and I could see the vein above his eyebrow begin to twitch.

"Is that _all_ Roy?"

"Yeah…it was awful!"

"Ok…do you think that you could-"

"No! Please don't! Please let me sleep with you!"

"But what about your company." Zolf asked. Just then a bolt of lightning hit right outside of the house causing Alex to jump off of his bed and ran right behind Zolf.

"Can I sleep with you too? I'm afraid of thunderstorms…."

"Aw man, you mean you are too?" he asked knowing full well that I was deathly afraid of them too. For I too was hiding behind them.

"Ok…I guess we can all fit. Let's go…I gotta get up for work in an hour!"

"Can't you call off?"

"Do you wanna live in a box?"

"Nope. Ok well I hope it'll get ya through the day though." I said to him.

We all hoped in bed. Roy like always used Zolf as a bed and ended up calling him "dad" before he fell asleep…and Alex and I were on either side of him digging into his ribs each time thunder struck. It, like always was the safest place to be on a night of a storm

**_NORMAL POV_**

Ed was in a fit of laughter. The whole story was just too much for him.

"So, you don't like milk either?" he asked looking at Roy.

"NO I don't. I really didn't appreciate being called short either."

"Wow, maybe we do have some things in common." Ed said with a small smile.

"That is a horrible dream though"

"**Thank you! **Finally somebody else who understands what I went through."

"I don't blame you. I would've screamed the moment I saw it at your age. So you all ran to Kimbley then huh? Wow whatta story. I honestly think that has got to be the best one I've heard yet!

"Now wait Full Metal…you ready for the one where Maese impersonated Zolf so that our brother could get some sleep? He dragged me with him that day. Heh, we drugged Zolf in order to pull it off..."

"**Oh no**!" Maese said as he remembered it. He then himself began to giggle.

"Is that the one where I found you guys afterward?" Alex asked.

"Yup."

"Oh god. Elric you should listen closely to this one…it was hysterical whence I heard the WHOLE thing."

Ed looked between the three of them. He just couldn't wait to hear the next one.

* * *

A/N: Whew-we! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! This has got to be the longest one I've written yet! I was onna role so why stop right? Lol I hope you all liked it. PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. The screaming echo's of a haunting past

Words are Better Left Unspoken

Disclaimer: Not mine! **Not mine! NOT MINE!**

A/N: Sorry but this is just to let you all know that there's a lot of angst in this next chapter….sorry people a light chapter will be coming soon!

* * *

Chapter 5: The screaming echo's of a haunting past

Ed was fully content to listen to this next story…however there was a question still rubbing deeply, etching in the back of his mind.

"Uh, I'm sorry but something's been bothering me….ever since I've met him…." Ed said breaking the laughing coming from the three of them. They stopped and looked seriously at Ed.

"And what would that be Full Metal?" Roy asked.

"Why did he go insane?" the room went deathly silent.

"You'll have to ask Roy that one…I wasn't there when it happened…he was." Maese said sadly.

"He went insane because…because his heart died…"

"Mustang." Ed said getting his attention.

"Tell me…please. The moment I looked at him I knew something must've happened in his past. After all he fought me and he could've killed me but he instead escaped…what happened?"

"It was the night before we were shipped to the sidelines in case they needed us for the war…"

* * *

_**Roy's POV

* * *

**_

I decided there and then.

Nothing could beat my brother's cooking.

"Thanks dear, the boys thank you too." Kelli said giggling while she pointed to her heavy stomach. She was expecting twin boys and when she informed my brother that he was going to be a dad yet again I've never seen him so happy other than when she told him that she was with child the first time.

"I'm so pissed at Colonel Basque Gran…he **knows** I'm going to be a father of twins any day now and he's sending me off….grr." Zolf said while sitting down with a huff. I could tell he was mad…his hairline was begging to go pink.

"Dear…with as strong as you are I'm very sure that your going to come back to me…although it kills me to see you like this. I don't want you to go as much as you do."

I sighed and excused myself seeing that it was the couple's last few moments together since at 10:00 pm we had to be at the train station to be sent off to war. They had been married for over 6 years now. They had a daughter, Sara and she was at the adorable age of 5.

Glancing down at my watch I realized that it was 9:30.……we're gonna be late if we don't leave soon…

Zolf emerged from the kitchen with his wife in toe. I could tell that both of them had been crying. Zolf was such a sucker for his family. I wish that one day I could have one I had to give my daughter away for one: I had fathered the child where another soldier mothered her and two: I was only 15 when she was born….I sighed to myself. My daughter should be around 7 now…something about automailis all I canremembered of the people who adopted her. Riza was the one who had all the information.

I was ripped from my thoughts when Zolf was handing me my coat. I could tell that Zolf knew what I was thinking about…he had that 'knowing smile' as Maese and I like to say. Looking into those warm eyes of my brother and only father figure. I have such a bad feeling though I don't know how to place it.

"Something wrong Roy?" he asked a little concerned.

"Something's foul…" his eyebrows shot up.

"Gees…all these years I thought you actually liked my cooking…" he said teasingly. But then gave me a nod knowing that he understood.

Opening the front door we stopped as we heard little padded feet coming down the steps. Sara had been put to sleep but it seems that she didn't stay that way for long. She was dragging her teddy bear with her. She was too cute. She had her mother's platinum blonde hair with her father's gold eyes. She truly was a beauty.

"Daddy…where you going?"

"Daddy's gotta go work…don't worry I'll be back baby." He said while she made her way over to him.

"Then you need a goodbye kiss to help you along the way. Promise you'll be back." she said with her child voice. Just hearing it made me yearn for my little girl who was somewhere on the countryside.

"I promise. Hey do you remember how much I love you?" he asked with tears in his eyes. I could tell that he didn't want to leave her behind. Since I grew up and moved out of the dorm five years ago he decided to have a baby with his newly wedded wife. It seems that he needs to father something.

"All the way up to heaven…" she paused pointing up.

"And all the way back again!" they both said while gentlly poking the other's nose. It was something that Zolf had always done when we were young.

"You take care of your mother…you hear? You got to be the big sister and watch your brothers for her!"

"Alright daddy, I will! Be careful!" She said as we walked out into the snow. It was in the middle of December and we were off to the desert. So much for Christmas…

"Remember I love you..." he whispered into the freezing night air.

Did I mention how cold it was?

Kelli, being the sweet angle she is only smiled at him…almost as if she _heard_ him.

Sighing to myself. I hated war. I absolutely despise the fact that I could so easily take another's life with just the snap of my finger. Not to mention that I could just tell something was going to happen…and it wasn't going to be go-

My thoughts were interrupted when a loud explosion was heard throughout the nigh. Zolf and I whirled around only to witness the town we just left, a portion of it was just bombed.

I've seen a lot of scary things…the most scariest thing I saw was the look that crossed Zolf's face. He went as pale as Frank Archer…now that's saying something.

I noticed then that it was the part of town that his house was at. Oh dear…

With speed I never knew he possessed, I tried to keep up with him. So we were gonna be late for a war…no big. The big question was is his family ok?

When we got to where his house used to stand we saw a Ishballan child…he had a grenade in one hand and a gun in his other hand. He took one look at Zolf and ran for dear life.

I watched the child leave and I could've sworn I saw it change shape once it was in the forest. A whimper from Zolf is what redirected my attention. I turned only to have my stomach tighten at the sight. Kelli…was dead. Blood was coming out of her stomach, showing that's where the child aimed for.

However that isn't the only thing that made Zolf whimper…there in his arms was his beloved little girl…Sara. Her guts decorated the debris along with her mother's blood.

"Daddy you came home quick just like you…said." she said in such a weak voice that it was pitiful.

"Shh…its ok. Daddy's gonna get help. Just hold on Sara. Hold on…" I watched as her eyes filled up with tears. Mine began to do the same.

" I'm…sorry daddy. Mommy's hurt…she can't move. Daddy…make it stop. It hurts daddy…" I myself gave out a choking sob.

Zolf was ready to say something until he saw the color drain out of her eyes.

Oh no.

She was gone…just like that. Not even an hour ago she was full of life and now, at this moment she had none. I forgot how cruel fate could be.

Zolf's body was wracked with silent sobs. I did the only thing one could do in a situation like that…I cried with him.

* * *

**NORMAL POV

* * *

**

Ed sat there in disbelief.

"That's…horrible. He could actually live after something so traumatic like that!" he asked in horror.

"If you can call what his life was like afterwards living…."

"So he went insane from grief?"

"Yes and I think that it was our older brother that killed his family…"

Maese turned to Roy looking shocked.

"You think GREEED did it? He couldn't have he was sealed for over 150 years."

"Not **Greed** but **Envy**." Roy told him.

"Wait…did you just say GREED is our brother too!"

"You didn't know?" Roy asked.

"Hell no! Aww man I killed my brother. He wasn't so bad as a homunculus. Looking back on it I realized that he let Al go and _let_ me kill him…speaking of Al…"

_Meanwhile_

Alphonse sat on the steps of Central HQ.

He was listening to everything that was being said beyond the window. So…he was the yongest of the seven brothers…hard to believe that the same person who turned him into a bomb was his older brother.

Footsteps came from ahead and he lifted his eyes to meet gold ones.

"Hello…is Brigadier General Mustang and Brigadier General Hughes hear? I may not look it but I too was once in the military. A state alchemist in fact." he said with the cocky grin that Al remembered so acutely.

"**Kimbley**!"

* * *

A/N: HAHAHA CLIFFIE! Sorry its so short but I am really busy. How do you think I should proceed. Any requests? Please R&R! 


End file.
